Different parallel worlds
by diamond sapphire
Summary: One day Kouji wakes up in a world not his own. What will he find there...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon

/ / / / / different parallel worlds / / / / / 

Chapter 1

On a fine sunny day a boy with hair the colour of navy blue and navy blue eyes walked around town not bothered by where he was going. The boy wears a bandana on his head and his hair was tied up in a low ponytail at the back of his head. This boy's name is Minamoto Kouji.

Kouji was walking around before he got to the train station. He paid for a ticket and hoped on the train. The train started moving then Kouji remembered no more.

When Kouji woke up he found himself sitting in the train which was vacant apart from him. Kouji thought 'must have fallen asleep' and walked out. He walked around a bit and noticed a few things were out of place and there seems to be more trees in Takuya's district then the last time he visited but dismissed the thought. He then walked to Takuya's house.

Upon reaching Takuya's place he rang the door bell and waited. Takuya opened the door and when he saw Kouji he passed out which to Kouji's opinion was very un Takuya like. When Izumi, Shinya, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi heard a thump noise come from the door they went to investigate and then they saw Takuya on the floor and Kouji with an eyebrow raised at why Takuya passed out. The others recovered from shock and Kouichi said almost hesitantly "Kouji is that you?" Kouji replied "No its Santa Claus of course its me and why did Takuya just well pass out and each of you look like you have seen a ghost." Izumi then spoke "lets bring Takuya to the living room first then discuss since Takuya won't appreciate waking up on the floor." Everyone nodded so Kouichi and Junpei with the help of Kouji dragged Takuya to the living room and setting him on the couch.

They sat in silence for a while before Izumi spoke again "we were shocked since well you disappeared with out a trace last year and each of us were extremely depressed but Takuya more then the rest of us and then you appear on his door step a year later all healthy and alive is well… it brings quite a shock" Kouji nodded his head but then asked "what do you mean I disappeared last year I was with you just yesterday." "Umm… otouto chan you weren't and when you disappeared, no one knew where you went or what happened to you its like you vanished into thin air." At that moment Takuya regained consciousness and said to them "oww… my head hurts, oh guys you will never guess what, I had a dream that Kouji returned." "Um… Takuya onii chan it wasn't a dream." "hi Takuya" "Oh my god Kouji is that you?" "Yes it is me –" whatever Kouji was going to say was cut of by Takuya who had started kissing him. Kouji tensed and Takuya pulled back with what look like tears in his eyes. Kouji was shocked to say the least 'my best friend just kissed me' was what Kouji thought and was snapped back to reality when Takuya started to sob.

Kouji was shocked since he has never seen Takuya cry this openly before. Takuya went and sat down in corner away from everyone else. Kouichi spoke "umm… guess we forgot to tell you that you and Takuya were lovers before you left" "I didn't go anywhere and seeing as I blacked out not to long ago I would assume that I am in a different world, not the digital world, but a world like my own with a few alterations. Wait a sec… me and Takuya were lovers?" "Well yeah, we supported you two since you two were such a kawaii couple and it broke Takuya's heart when you… I mean our world Kouji left Takuya." Kouji turned to the look at brunette. He turned back around and replied "I would probably feel the same way if the one I love suddenly acted like they rejected me."

Kouji walked towards Takuya until he was in front of him and said "Takuya –" but Kouji never got to finish his sentence because Takuya just bolted out the door. Kouji ran after Takuya and called out Takuya's name a couple of times but Takuya either couldn't hear him or just ignored him.

When Takuya finally stopped they ended up at the park and Takuya sat down at the base of a tree and continued to cry. Kouji walked up to him and said "Takuya please look at me" when Takuya didn't reply Kouji said it more firmly and still no reply so he took Takuya's chin and brought it level so their eyes met. Kouji ask "do you love me?" Takuya responded "I loved you, you ran away and now you come back asking if I love you… I was better of knowing that you loved me then finding out today that you rejected me." The last bit came out harsher then Takuya intended to and Kouji replied softly "what if I said I do love you and will be in a relationship with you and I am sorry for hurting your feelings" with that said Kouji leaned in and kissed Takuya on the lips. Takuya smiled so hand in hand they walked back to Takuya's place.

To be continued…

What do you think? Good, bad? Opinions…


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> **different parallel worlds** >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>

**Chapter 2**

When they got back everyone else was relieved that they were both lovers again. Kouichi then spoke seriously "we will research on how to get you back to your world but there is a possibility that you wont be able to go back" Kouji nodded as Kouichi continued "you two can relax and leave the researching to us and spend as much time as possible with each other for time is short" with that the others left leaving Kouji and Takuya alone. They both shared a kiss but were interrupted when they heard a cough from somewhere behind them and found Shinya standing there with an amused Tomoki. "Onii chan Tomoki is staying over tonight but I'm sure you forgot I told you this morning so I'm reminding you now. Oh and one more thing get a room you two" with that last remark Shinya and Tomoki made their way to Shinya's room.

Throughout the week Kouji and Takuya spent their time together. They went to the beach, watched movies, went out on dates at a restaurant and spent time wondering around the park.

Soon came the faithful day that Kouichi broke the news to Takuya "Okay Kouji, Takuya as you know Kouji has to go back to his world… well us as in me, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and Shinya thought of a way to get you back by the way you came… you opened up a realm then it closed so we are going to re open the realm to send you back. I know this is hard on you two so that is why you have until five o' clock today to say your goodbyes. I am sorry but we can no longer give you anymore time." "That is okay Kouichi, I understand" said a sad Takuya who was close to tears.

Takuya and Kouji left the others and walked over to the park. They spent the rest of the day clinging on to each other and when it stroke five they went back to Takuya's place and Junpei said they were going to the train station to open the realm there.

When they reached their destination Kouji said to the guys "Thank you for helping me and I will always remember each of you in my heart" Kouji then turned to Takuya "never forget me as I wont forget you" Takuya nodded with tears cascading down his cheeks. "I won't forget you or the time we've shared." They both shared one last desperate kiss then pulled back; everyone by then had tears coming down their faces. "Well I guess this is goodbye but maybe I'll come back but till the day we meet again" with that said Kouji walked into the train then said "I love you Takuya" then remembered no more. But Takuya heard and smiled.

Once Kouji re awoke he walked out of the train station and looked around his surroundings and noticed everything is as it should be. He then walked to Takuya's place and knocked on the door. Takuya opened the door and greeted him.

To be continued

What do you think? Good, bad, opinions…


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon

**different parallel worlds**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Kouji what brings you here?" "Oh nothing but we need to talk." "Umm… blink okay then, come in." Kouji walked inside and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" asked a confused Takuya. "Okay first one question… are your parents home?" "No, they went over to grandma's place to spend the week there but I have no idea what that has to do with anything." "How bout Shinya?" "He should be at Tomoki's place… why?" "Because of this" Kouji then leaned in and kissed Takuya on the lips then pulled back. Takuya had a confused look on his face but when he registered just what happened his confused look was replaced with one of shock. "Umm… did you do what I think you just did?" "Well that depends on what you think I did" "umm… okay did you just kiss me?" "What do you think?" "Yes I think you did but why, the last time remembered you weren't gay or bi" "well a few minutes or days on my behalf has lead me to think I love you Kanbara Takuya." "You do… this isn't some sick twisted joke is it?" "No" "okay then umm… I love you too Minamoto Kouji, I have since the day I met you." After that was said they both shared a kiss.

**The End**

What do you think? Good, bad, opinions…


End file.
